


Amici del diavolo

by Gondolin



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Gigantomachia - 浜崎達也 | Saint Seiya: Gigantomachia - Tatsuya Hamazaki
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspettivo, Tatuaggi, maestro e allievo, no beta we die like Saints
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: “Da grande diventerò come te.”Deathmask si girò verso lo scriccioletto con uno sguardo truce. Non pensava che lo stesse ancora seguendo. La salita era aspra e l’aria pregna di fumo e cenere vulcanica, a malapena più salubre dell’atmosfera nel regno dei morti.
Relationships: menzione di Aphrodite/Deathmask perché mi è fisicamente impossibile trattenermi





	Amici del diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> Io faccio causa a chi ha pensato di scrivere nel romanzo _Gigantomachia - La storia di Mei_ che Mei ha dei tatuaggi sulle braccia e poi non mi ha detto QUALI.  
> Le parole in corsivo sono dette effettivamente in italiano o siciliano. Il resto... immagino si parlino in greco, essendo lingua ufficiale del Santuario?  
> Titolo ispirato da Friend of the Devil dei Mumford & Sons.

“Da grande diventerò come te.”  
Deathmask si girò verso lo scriccioletto con uno sguardo truce. Non pensava che lo stesse ancora seguendo. La salita era aspra e l’aria pregna di fumo e cenere vulcanica, a malapena più salubre dell’atmosfera nel regno dei morti.  
Gli rivolse una risata sprezzante e ricominciò a camminare. Almeno il ragazzino era testardo, una qualità che rispettava.  
“Pensa a sopravvivere, prima.”  
Madido di sudore, coi capelli neri appiccicati alla fronte e la maglietta ormai fradicia, il piccoletto lo fissò di sotto in su in una perfetta imitazione dell’espressione accigliata di Deathmask stesso. “Non sono ancora morto.”

“Io parto per il Santuario, ti sever niente?”  
“Un’armatura!” gli urlò Mei come faceva ogni volta.  
Deathmask alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si trattenne dal commentare. Se l’umorismo di Mei era pessimo, c’era solo un colpevole.  
“Salutami Dite!” aggiunse il ragazzo.  
“Mh,” rispose Deathmask, prima di aprire un comodo e conveniente passaggio verso l’Aldilà, dal quale poteva poi entrare direttamente alla Quarta Casa. Altro che quello sfigato di Aquarius che doveva farsela a piedi dalla Siberia ogni volta, ah.

“Che cazzo hai fatto?”  
Mei gli rivolse un sorriso tutto denti che avrebbe spaventato chiunque altro. I suoi capelli erano sparati in ogni direzione, ispidi e grigi. “Ho detto che sarei diventato come te.”  
“Bah. Se hai tempo per tingerti i capelli si vede che non ti sto addestrando abbastanza duramente.”  
Il suo allievo alzò un sopracciglio e non rispose. Deathmask era stato via una settimana intera. Aveva un graffio su una guancia e un vistoso succhiotto sul collo, e ai pantaloni gli mancava la cintura.  
“Be’, non posso mica vivere come un monaco per te, scriccioletto!”  
Mei rise. “Digli di tornare a trovarci, se è ancora uno scioperato senza allievi.”  
“ _Testa ‘i minchia_.”  
“ _Ietta sangu, cugghiuni_ ,” gli rispose Mei senza scomporsi, col suo bizzarro accento che faceva sembrare a Deathmask il natio dialetto siciliano una lingua straniera.  
“Per questa impertinenza, dieci giri di corsa intorno alla vetta. Su, _vai scappando_.”  
A suo onore, Mei non emise nemmeno un fiato di protesta e partì immediatamente di corsa.

Ora, Deathmask non poteva essere considerato un paragone di perfetta salute mentale ed equilibrio. Ma a volte Saga faceva paura persino a lui. Stronzo lo era stato sin da quando erano degli scriccioletti anche loro, ma le crisi di coscienza seguite da tirate megalomani e piani campati in aria, quelle erano più recenti.  
Adesso pareva che una squinzietta qualsiasi si stesse dichiarando Atena e volesse opporsi al dominio del Grande Tempio. O forse era davvero Atena, che gliene fregava a lui? Il problema era che Saga non sembrava intenzionato a prendere sul serio la minaccia.  
Deathmask era andato a fare il suo dovere e a massacrare una manica di ragazzine per traviare i piani della dea Eris (perché non si poteva mica avere un solo problema alla volta), e poi aveva deciso di non volersi sorbire i monologhi di Saga ed era tornato direttamente a casa. Non la Quarta, ma a casa ai piedi dell’Etna.  
Trovò Mei intento a demolire una delle grosse rocce vulcaniche lì di fronte a pugni. Ormai non era più il cosetto minuto che gli avevano appioppato qualche anno prima, ma aveva un fisico possente da vero guerriero. Le spalle larghe, lasciate scoperte dalla tunica strappata, e le braccia muscolose erano annerite dalla cenere, ma sotto quello strato si potevano intuire le forme di alcuni tatuaggi. Un robusto tronco di ulivo saliva dall’avambraccio sinistro, un granchio in stile giapponese sul destro.  
Deathmask aveva una cassa di birre e una bottiglia di limoncello. Mei si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte col dorso della mano, poi iniziò a sciogliersi le bende da pugile con cui si proteggeva le nocche. “Celebriamo qualcosa?”  
“Mh.”  
Deathmask si lasciò cadere sulla panca di pietra attaccata al muro della casa, e si accese una sigaretta. Mei gli si sedette accanto a tirò fuori una delle birre.  
“Chi ti ha detto che erano per te?”  
“Andiamo, vecchio, puoi anche smettere con questa farsa per cinque minuti.”  
“Ah, _merda_. Sono stato proprio un rammollito con te, eh?”  
Mei alzò gli occhi al cielo e diede una gomitata al suo maestro. “Hai fatto del tuo meglio per terrorizzarmi, ma sono cresciuto facendo a pugni con Ikki, con me non attacca.”  
Per un istante ci fu silenzio, interrotto poi dal rumore secco della lattina che veniva aperta e poi dal leggero ronzio della birra che tentava di strabordare. Mei si affrettò a succhiare via la schiuma dal bordo della lattina.  
Tutto, intorno a loro, era grigio e brullo, ma né a Mei né a Deathmask mancava la cosiddetta civiltà.  
“Salvo.”  
“Eh?” chiese Mei, ormai sbracato a terra, con la testa gettata indietro e poggiata alla panca, accettando la bottiglia di limoncello mezza vuota da Deathmask.  
“Il mio nome, prima di. Insomma. Salvatore, in realtà, Salvo è il diminutivo. Se lo usi ti uccido.”  
“Salvatore,” Mei si strozzò sulla parola, ridendo come un ossesso fino a lacrimare. Del limoncello gli uscì dolorosamente dal naso, ma lui ne prese un altro sorso tentando di calmarsi. “ _Minchia_ , maestro, l’ironia.”  
Deathmask lo guardò storto dall’alto, ma Mei gli rispose con lo stesso sguardo strafottente che gli rivolgeva da anni. “Non sono ancora morto.”  
“No, direi di no,” grugnì Deathmask.

Ripulito della cenere alla quale sull’Etna era impossibile sfuggire, con graffi e lividi medicati o incerottati e con indosso abiti civili, Mei faticava quasi a riconoscersi. Le radici nere dei suoi capelli iniziavano a farsi vedere sotto il grigio artificiale e aveva l’aria stanca, occhiaie segnate.  
C’era un vuoto nel firmamento quella notte, e per la prima volta in tanti anni, Mei ripensò ai bambini con cui era cresciuto, ai suoi fratelli.  
“Dimmi se fa troppo male e hai bisogno di una pausa,” gli disse la tatuatrice, e Mei dovette trattenersi dal riderle in faccia. Stava solo cercando di essere gentile, non poteva certo sapere com’era l’addestramento di un Saint.  
Di un aspirante Saint. Mei si morse il labbro e strizzò le palpebre. Ormai la sua opportunità di ottenere un’armatura era svanita, scomparsa come i miraggi di anime che il suo maestro poteva far apparire e scomparire a suo piacimento.  
Deathmask era ormai parte della persona che Mei era diventato e non avrebbe avuto bisogno di altro per ricordarlo. Ma Mei voleva qualcosa di tangibile, e aveva scelto di far ritrarre proprio quelle anime, intrecciate da un sottile filo di fumo. Spettri azzurri e violacei gli apparvero man mano sul braccio, vicino alla forma del vulcano sulla cui sommità Mei si era fatto uomo, all’ulivo, al granchio disegnato come una maschera giapponese, al torrente di stelle della Via Lattea e alle colonne del Grande Tempio, terra sacra per ogni Saint.  
O aspirante tale.  
“Ma non sono ancora morto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Il [tatuaggio dell'ulivo](https://live.staticflickr.com/1514/24847869682_bd66092f8f_b.jpg), [quello del granchio](https://tattmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/heikegani-tattoo-12.jpg), [il fumo fra le anime](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/a6/69/02a669c720588f8cac4aad03ee6b03f5.jpg).  
> [Questo fumetto](https://okonomiyaki-saint.tumblr.com/post/638652912663461888/mei-has-seen-some-deep-shit-during-his-training) è la cosa migliore che io abbia mai visto su questi due e mi è stato di vaga ispirazione per DM ubriaco.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a friend of the devil is a friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650126) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin)




End file.
